Annulation du mariage de raison
by Adam Park
Summary: Ecrit en 2005 : C'est la suite de Juste trois nuits , Masumi doit épouser Shiori, mais Maya s'y oppose…
1. Chapter 1

Pseudo : Adam Park

E mail : _._

Etat : Terminé

Sujet : Garasu no kamen

Titre : **Annulation du mariage de raison**

Genre : Romance, One shot

Couple : Maya et Masumi

Disclamer : Les personnages de « Garasu no kamen » ne m'appartiennent pas. Les pensées des personnes sont en italique.

Résumé : C'est la suite de « Juste trois nuits », Masumi doit épouser Shiori, mais Maya s'y oppose…

Après avoir rendu visite à sa famille, Shiori revint pour voir Masumi afin de le garder jalousement près d'elle. Elle ignorait que ce dernier avait passé trois nuits inoubliables avec Maya. Le directeur des Productions Daito Art ne voulait plus épouser sa fiancée qu'il n'aimait pas parce qu'il s'était donné corps et âme à Maya, mais il devait le faire par devoir.

De son côté, Maya souffrait de ne plus voir Masumi. Elle ne regrettait pas cependant de s'être donnée à lui. Elle chérissait ces trois nuits qu'elle avait passées au fond de son cœur, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer un autre que son homme inconnu aux roses bleues.

Karato Hijini détestait Shiori Takamiya parce qu'elle rendrait très malheureux Masumi Hayami et il aurait tant voulu que ce soit Maya Kitajima, la femme de son maître.

Karato : *Que puis-je faire pour que Masumi retrouve sa joie de vivre ?! Il est redevenu une épave ! A moins que…*

Le confident de Masumi alla le voir alors que Shiori était occupée à faire des courses. Le directeur des Productions Daito Art le reçut dans son bureau…

Masumi : Je n'en peux plus… Je ne voulais pas épouser Shiori car je ne l'aime pas du tout. Que puis-je faire ?

Karato : Et si Maya apprend votre futur mariage, peut-être elle pourrait trouver un moyen de régler ce problème…

Masumi surpris : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

Karato : Et si Maya est enceinte de vous ? Elle ne laissera pas une autre femme épouser le père de son bébé…

Masumi : Oh si ça pouvait être réalisable…

Karato : Soyez patient. Je veillerai sur Maya. Et si elle est belle et bien enceinte, je lui expliquerai le cas.

Masumi : Merci Karato.

Karato : Je veux simplement que vous soyez heureux.

Quelques jours plus tard, une soirée était organisée car c'était la remise des prix de meilleurs acteurs et actrices. Masumi revit Maya à une certaine distance à cause de sa collante fiancée Shiori. Le directeur des Productions Daito Art et la jeune actrice se regardaient discrètement les yeux dans les yeux, se disant muettement qu'ils s'aimaient. Karato assistait à la scène impuissant, mais une petite idée germa dans sa tête. Il s'approcha de Maya…

Karato : Maya, j'aimerai que vous aillez à l'étage ci dessus. Vous trouverez une petite pièce et vous y restez.

Sans se poser vraiment de questions, Maya quitta la réception et fit ce que lui avait conseillé Karato. Ce dernier alla voir son maître et lui murmura que Maya s'était perdue. Il lui donna un petit indice puis il veilla à ce que Shiori soit toujours entourée d'autres personnes.

Masumi retrouva Maya dans la petite pièce. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Masumi : Maya… Je vais bientôt épouser Shiori…

Maya : Je sais…

Masumi : Oh Maya ! Je ne l'aime pas et pourtant...

Maya : Vous le faites par devoir.

Masumi : J'aimerai tant de ne pas lui faire un enfant…

Maya : Pourtant il le faut… Tu dois avoir un héritier…

Maya pleurait car elle ne voulait pas que Masumi couche avec Shiori. Le directeur des Productions Daito Art ne put se retenir et souleva la jupe de sa bien aimée, lui ôtant sa petite culotte. Il se déboutonna son pantalon, laissant à l'air son membre bien dressé. Il la porta contre le mur puis il écarta les jambes de Maya et s'y positionna, son membre non protégé frôlait les poils doux protégeant sa féminité. Maya caressa le torse puis le dos de son amour. Masumi gémit et la pénétra d'un violent coup de reins, profondément, puissamment. Il était entouré de feu liquide et exhala une plainte rauque quand elle se referma autour de lui comme une seconde peau. Masumi se mit à mouvoir en elle. Bientôt elle se mit à gémir sans retenue. Prenant appui sur ses mains pour s'enfoncer plus loin en elle, il imprima un rythme frénétique à ses coups de reins. Il gémit en déversant sa semence en elle tandis qu'elle criait son nom. Incapable de mettre un terme à la béatitude qu'il venait de connaître, il resta en elle.

Un peu plus tard, ils se séparèrent de nouveau et descendirent séparément pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons. Shiori ne se rendit compte de rien car Masumi fit semblant de l'aimer.

Quelques jours après cette soirée, Maya était en train de répéter son rôle quand elle s'évanouit soudainement. Elle fut transférée à l'hôpital pour se faire examiner et apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Elle décida de garder son enfant car c'était celui de Masumi. Elle ne mit cependant pas au courant son amour. Maya reprit ses répétitions comme si rien n'était, mais ce fut au cinquième mois de grossesse qu'elle dût cesser son activité car elle devait cacher son état.

Elle rendit visite à son gynécologue pour son examen de suivi.

Gynécologue : Kitajima, vous attendez deux enfants... (Il lui fit passer une échographie et lui annonça) vous allez avoir deux garçons… Des jumeaux.

Après cette visite, Maya rencontra Karato qui lui annonça que Masumi va épouser Shiori le lendemain. La jeune fille lui dit qu'elle serait à son mariage sans donner plus d'explications.

Le grand jour arriva. Karato vint avec Maya à la cérémonie. Masumi était devant l'autel et attendait sa fiancée Shiori. Peu après, Les deux futurs mariés étaient devant le maire qui demanda à tour de rôle si l'un veux l'autre et vice versa. Masumi et Shiori avaient tous les deux dit « oui ».

Maire : Si il y a quelqu'un qui s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il le dise tout de suite.

Voix : Moi je suis contre ce mariage !

Toute l'assemblée se retourna vers Maya. Personne ne comprenait sauf Karato.

Maire : Pour quelle raison opposez-vous à ce mariage ?

Maya : La raison est très simple, il ne peux pas se marier avec celle qu'il n'aime pas. Il le fait par devoir ! D'un autre côté, je refuse que le père de mes enfants épouse cette femme !

Ce fut la consternation dans toute la salle. Masumi n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais son vœu venait d'être exaucé ! Il s'approcha de Maya…

Masumi : C'est vrai ? Tu es enceinte ?

Maya sourit : Oui, j'attends des jumeaux… Des garçons.

Masumi était fou de joie et embrassa passionnément Maya. Shiori était furieuse et elle voulut se jeter sur la jeune fille, mais le beau père de Masumi l'empêcha.

Hayami : Tu as gagné, Masumi. Tu vas épouser celle que tu aimes et assumer tes responsabilités.

C'était ainsi que Masumi épousa Maya avant la naissance des jumeaux. Ils eurent Wayan et Wylan.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour chers lectrices et chers lecteurs,

Je vous écris ce message pour vous dire que certains fics ont été écrits en 2005, l'année où j'ai réellement débuté ce qui explique pourquoi j'avais du mal démarrer une toute première fic sur un manga.

Date 1ère publication

Catégorie

Titre de la fiction

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Les maudits trouvent le bonheur (1)

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

A la conquête de son âme sœur (2)

25/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Tu es ma joie de vivre (3)

12/03/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Après la souffrance, le bonheur arrive à grand pas (1)

13/03/2005

Fruits Basket

Le grand secret de Tohru (4)

08/05/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Je serai toujours là (2)

19/05/2005

Creamy

Je t'appartiens pour toujours

19/05/2005

Embrasse-moi Lucile

Le temps d'une nuit

20/05/2005

Jeanne et Serge

Mon amour

20/07/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Juste trois nuits (1)

09/12/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Annulation du mariage de raison (2)

16/12/2005

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Tsubasa (2)

28/08/2006

Garasu no kamen

Une brioche au four arrange les choses (3)

12/11/2006

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Genzô (4)

27/12/2006

Hana Yori Dango

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille (3)

Je vous prie de bien vouloir prêter attention à ces dates de première publication originelle et vous réaliserez que j'ai amélioré avec le temps : 6 ans d'écart c'est beaucoup, non ?

A plus !

Adam Park


End file.
